hannah and tulip potter and the philosphers stone
by roxy charmz
Summary: Hannah potter and tulip were not normal girls they did not know that they would become famous. Hannah And tulip potter were the girls who lived they was the Only people that survived the killing curse. Hannah left with only a heart shaped scar on her forehead. While tulip left with a star When voldermort shot the killing curse it rebounced of them both.who girls or voldysh


And the philosophers stone

Hannah potter and tulip were not normal girls they did not know that they would become famous. Hannah

And tulip potter were

the girls who lived they was the Only people that survived the killing curse. Hannah left with only a heart shaped

scar on her forehead. While tulip left with a star When voldermort shot the killing curse it renounced of Hannah and only left a scar on her

Forehead an then he tried tulip but It rebounded the curse hit voldermort and he blew up and so did the top floor of the house in godric hollows but

that was not the end of voldermort. Hannah and tulip will face a life time trying to defeat voldermort. But the dursleys

So called daughter was a witch but tulip was really tulip potter not tulip dursley. Tulip got tricked into thinking that the dursley were her parents then she finds out the truth. And will it be weird having a house elf

(Everybody at Hogwarts gets a house elf)

Chapter 1

When Mr. and Mrs. dursley woke upon dull,grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing strange and mysterious things would

be happening all over the dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mr. dursley gossiped

away happily. None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter by the window.

At half past eight Mr. dursley picked up his briefcase and pecked his wife goodbye dursley always sat with his

back to the window in his office on the ninth he hadn't he would have founf it hard to concentrate on drills that

didn't see the owls swooping past his window in broad daylight, though people down in the street did: they pointed

and gazed open mouthes as owl after owl sped overhead. just then Mr. dursley assistant ran in and said '' Mr. dursley people are

running out of the building to see the owls and I was wandering if I can? Mr. dursley looked shocked and said "yes ok I better get

something to eat to then they set out together Mrs. dursley was there at the bakery and then Mr. dursley kissed her on the cheek

and they were not here way back across the street when they heard a bunch of teenagers talking

They said '' yes didn't you here Lily and James potter were found dead you know who killed them but he tried to kill the daughters but he

couldn't and the place just blew up Lily and James are dead and there daughters killed you know who can you believe that"

Do you mean Hannah potter and tulip potter 1 year olds killed the most dangerous person in the world whoa'' then Mrs. dursley let out a sob and

ran over there and said '' did you say Lily potter is dead?'' the blond boy said " yes did you know them muggle?''

Mrs. dursley let out another sob and said ''yes I know who they are Lily was my sister and I don't know what muggle means ''

Them Mrs. dursley started crying and Mr. dursley came over and then told his assistant to tell his boss that he had to go home for

Something urgent. When the dursley got home they went to bed. The cat outside of number 4 privet drive showed now sign of

Sleepiness. Then out of now where a man was his name was Albus Dumbledore he put Hannah and tulip on the dursley door step.

'Good luck, Hannah good luck tulip ; he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat

hedges if privet drive, which lay silent and tidy under the misty sky, the very last place you expect thing to happen.

Nearly ten years later had passed since the dursley had woken up to find there niece's on the front step, but privet drive had hardly changed at all. The

sun

rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number for on the dursleys front door ; it crept into their living-room , which was almost exactly

the same as it had been the same night the dursleys hear the fateful news on the news. The house was covered in photos of their only son Dudley. The

room held no other sign at all that another child lived in the house. Yet Hannah potter and tulip was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her aunt

petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day 'Up! Get up! Now? ' Hannah woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the

door again. 'Up!' she screeched. Hannah heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled on

her back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There was a flying motorbike in it. She had a funny feeling he'd

had the same dream before. Her aunt was back at her door. Are you up yet? She demanded nearly said Hannah well get a move on, I want you to look after

the food. And don't you dare let It burn I want It to be perfect on duddy,s birthday Dudley dursley was harry other cousin Dudley was a year younger then

she was. Dudley would always pick on her but tulip was nice to her tulip was her only friend well tulip was her best friend they got along with each other.

Hannah groaned Dudley's birthday how could he have forgotten Hannah got slowly out of bed started looking foe socks. She found a pair under her bed and

After putting pulling the spider off one of them, put them on Hannah was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them and that

was Her room. When she was dressed in a red flowery dress that went well with her sandy blonde hair. She opened the cupboard and went out but only to

be pushed by Dudley and then tulip helped her up Hannah said thanks tulip said your welcome and smile come on before my mums gets mad. She ran out

and into the kitchen the table was covered in presents. It looked like he had gotten a new computer and a bike and a new TV. Uncle Vernon came into the

room and barked at Hannah 'brush you hair'. Dudley's face fell 36 he said last year I had 40 I will buy ten more present tomorrow how about that duddkins

so that will make 40 – 40 ummmm46 Dudley said tulip Ok said Dudley grabbing the nearest parcel petunia went to answer the phone she came back and said

bad news Mrs. figgs broken her leg she cant take her and jerked in Hannah's direction Dudley mouth fell open in horror but Hannah's heart gave a leap.

'now what? 'said aunt petunia, looking furiously at Hannah as though she had planned this. We could phone Marge don't be silly Vernon she hates the freak.

What about your friend Lola? On holiday in Hawaii. You could just leave me here Hannah put in hopefully. Aunt petunia looked like she just swallowed a

Lemon. And come back to see my house destroyed I don't think so she snapped. She won't destroy the house mum just let her come with us said tulip.

Fine but he's staying in the car PETUNIA THE CARS NEW! Screeched Vernon Fine snapped petunia. Dudley started to scream loudly. In fact he wasn't

really he hadn't cried for years, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and sobbed they would give him anything. Mum Dudley's not really crying said

tulip. TULIP SHUT UP! Screeched Dudley tunie please be quite Dudley's upset. Dinky duddkins, don't cry mummy won't let her spoil your special day!

She cried the door bell rang and Dudley stopped sobbing there here said petunia piers polkiss walked in with his mother. Half an hour later Hannah was in

The back of the dursleys car with Dudley piers and tulip on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Uncle Vernon had taken harry aside. I'm warning

Now girl no funny business anything at all and you'll be in that cupboard from now to Christmas. she wont do anything dad said tulip SHE BETTA NOT said

Vernon.

The problem was, strange things often happened around Hannah an it was just no good telling the dursley she didn't make them. But today

nothing was going to go wrong it was even worth Dudley and piers than stay in Mrs. figgs cabbage house . While he drove uncle Vernon

Complained about work, people at work, Hannah, the council, Hannah, the bank and Hannah were just a few of his favorite subjects this

morning it was motorbikes. …..roaring along like maniacs the young hoodlums he said as a motorbike over took them. I had a dream about

a motorbike said Hannah rembering her dream suddenly it was flying. Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into a car in front. MOTOBIKES DON'T

FLY!. Dudley and piers sniggered. I know they don't it was only a dream. But he wished he didn't say anything. It was a very sunny Saturday

the zoo was crowded with families they bought Dudley piers a large chocolate ice-cream at the stores and then because the lady asked what

the to girls wanted they got a small banana ice-cream for tulip and a lemon one for Hannah. after lunch they went to reptile

And piers wanted to see the man – crushing pythons. The python was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed up against the glass

staring at the glistening brown coils. Make it move he whined at his father . Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass but the snake didn't budge. Do

it again Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles but the snake just snoozed on. This is boring whined Dudley

He shuffled away. Hannah moved in front of the glass tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had died

of boredom itself- no company except stupid people drumming there fingers on the glad trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than

having a cupboard as a room. her the only visitors was aunt petunia hammering on the door to wake you up- at least he got to visit the rest

of the house. The snake suddenly opened it's beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until it was eye level with Hannah's it winked.

Hannah stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anybody was looking he looked back at the snake and winked too the snake jerked its

Head towards Dudley and uncle then raised its eyes to the ceiling it gave Hannah a look that said quite plainly I get that all the time.

I know Hannah murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear her it must be really annoying. The snake nodded

Vigorously where do you come from anyway? Harry asked. The snake jabbed it's tail to a little sign next to the glass it read "boa constrictor

Brazil'' was it nice there? The snake jabbed it's tail again it read the specimen was bred in the zoo. Oh I see you've never been to brazil? The

Snake shook it's head a shout behind Hannah made them both jump. DUDLEY MR. DURSLEY COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T

BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING! Dudley came waddling towards them as fast a he could. Out of the way you he said punching harry In the ribs

Caught by surprise Hannah fell to the floor and it felt like her arm was broken. DUDLEY YOU BROKE HER ARM screamed tulip and then the

Glass on the wall disappeared and Dudley fell through and the snake slithered out and said BRAZIL here I come thanks amigos the keeper of

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock and kepped saying but the glass where did it go ? The zoo director made aunt petunia a glass of

hot tea and kept apologizing again and again Dudley said it tried to eat him and piers said it was trying to squeeze him to death. But worst

Of all piers was calming down and said Hannah was talking to it weren't you Hannah? Uncle Vernon waited until piers was softly out of the

House before starting on Hannah he was so angry all he could say was got to the cupboard now! Daddy it wasn't her it was me uncle Vernon

Looked as though he was in shock then he sent Hannah to the cupboard and then tulip came in with some food and said sorry it wasn't you

Fault tunie it wasn't really said Hannah ok how's your arm said tulip? Good she said hey look I found these letters there for us but let's wait until the

Morning to open them ok. Yes ok I better get to bed good night Hannah said tulip sure good night tunie thanks again said Hannah

**Chapter #3 the letter from no one**

The escape of the boa constrictor earned Hannah her longest ever punishment and that means they had no time to read there

Letters. Hannah was glad school was over but there was no escaping Dudley's gang who visited the house every day piers, Dennis, Malcolm and

Gordon were all big and stupid but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot he was the leader. The rest of the rest of them were

happy to join in on Dudley's favorite sport Hannah hunting. One day in July aunt petunia took Dudley to get his smelingtons uniform leaving

Hannah and tulip at Mrs. Figgs Mrs. Figgs wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats. She let

Hannah and tulip watch TV and gave them a bit of chocolate cake as though she had it for several years. That evening Dudley paraded around

The living room for the family in his brand new smelingtons uniform. There was a horrible smell in the kitchen next morning. He looked in a

large tub in the sink what's this she asked aunt petunia your and tulip new uniform oh she said I didn't realize it had to be so wet don't be

Stupid snapped aunt petunia I'm dying some of tulip old clothes grey for you. dudley tulip and uncle Vernon nearly gagged on the smell of

The girls new uniform. They heard the mail come In get the post Dudley said uncle Vernon make Hannah get it girl het the mail make Dudley

Make Dudley get it said tulip. Hannah dogged the stick and went to get the mail there wear 4 thing there a postcard from Marge a bill a letter

For tulip and a letter for Hannah she looked at them in shock they were almost identical. They said:

Miss. H Potter Miss. T potter

The cupboard under the stairs and there was also tulips the smallest room up stairs

4 privet drive 4 privet drive

Little whinging little whinging

Surry surrey

They were thick and yellowish and had the exact same green emerald letters on them there was no stamp. Turning over the letter her hands

Trembling, Hannah saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, a badger, a eagle and a snake surroding the letter H.

Hurry up girl shouted uncle vernon from the kitchen. Hannah went back in the kitchen handed tulip her letter nad the other to uncle vernon

And was about to open her letter when there was a shout DAD dudley said suddenly DAD HANNAH AND TULIPS GOT A LETTER! The letters

Were snatched from tulip and hannahs hands and they yelled 'THERE ARE'S ' who'd be writing to you's'said uncle vernon opening them and

He turned white as ghost hannah and tulip looked at each other. Within seconds he was as grey as his porridge p-p-petunia he gasped

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it. Aunt petunia looked curisoly at vernon and took the letter and read the first line. For a moment

She looked as though she might faint =. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!

OUT ALL OF YOU NOW! Shouted Vernon you will pay girls I knew all potters are FREAKS! Your both just like you parents. Hannah and

tulip looked at each Other curiously. FREAK I AM NOT A FREAK! screamed tulip she started to fake sob. No don't cry please don't begged

aunt petunia Hannah walked over to tulip grabbed her arm and took her out of the kitchen and then Dudley was throw out and they listened

through the cracks in the door I'm not having another freak in this house Hannah is one the exact same as her parents we both new he was

one but we Tried to get the freakiness out of him now he turned are daughter into a-a-a-a freak said uncle. That evening when Vernon got

back from Work he did something he had never done before; he visited harry in his cupboard. Where's are letters said Hannah and tulip at

the same Time the moment he squeezed into the cupboard who's been writing to us? Said tulip No one. They were addressed to you by

mistake said Vernon shortly I have burned them. It was not a mistake said tulip angrily. It had Hannah's cupboard and my room on it!

SILENCE! Yelled

Vernon and a couple of spiders fell of the roof. Err- yes Hannah about this cupboard your aunt and I were thinking um your getting a bit big

for This cupboard we were thinking that you can have tulip and Dudley's second room tulip let out a screech of excitement why asked

Hannah Don't ask questions! Snapped her uncle. Take this stuff upstairs now. The dursleys house had five bedrooms: one for Vernon and

Petunia one. One for visitors(Marge) one for Dudley one for tulip and Dudley and tulips second bedroom. Next morning Dudley was in shock.

He'd screamed, whacked his father with his smelingtons stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the

Greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back. Hannah just rembered that she had tulip and hers letter that she fond in the

Cupboard. Hannah told tulip this and they both ran down stairs but the door was locked they went into the kitchen Hannah said uncle Vernon

I left some of my things in the cupboard. Uncle Vernon looked up from his news paper and said it the be them letters that you left

If it was I'm sorry but I burnt them! YOU WHAT! Yelled Hannah DADDY WHY WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT THAT THEY KEEP TRYING TO SEND

US LETTER'S !screamed tulip everybody looked shocked tulip has never screamed like that for years. When the post arrived uncle Vernon

Made Dudley get the letters Dudley got up and they heard him banging his smelingtons stick everywhere then he saw tulip and Hannah's

Letters and ripped tulips open and read aloud Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry then yelled out DAD WHATS THE POINT OF THESE

LETTERS THERE JUST PEOPLE PRANKING US LIKE WHAT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY and the train ticket is platform

nine and three quarters Yelled Dudley with a strangled Cry Vernon got up and tulip and Hannah were shocked were they just joke letters

Tulip and Hannah didn't think so. go to your rooms now you to Dudley said Vernon calmly. Hannah and tulip had a plan they set the alarm

Clock to 6:00am the next morning. Hannah and tulip turned there alarm clock of quickly and they ran down stairs slowly tulip was going first

They were going to wait for the postman at the corner of privet drive. There hearts hammering as they creped along the hall to the front

door- AAAAARRRRGGGGGG! They leapt in the air they bolted upstairs and into there room just as the lights clicked on downstairs luckily that

Tulip knocked that umbrella on his head and she didn't step on him. They ran in to the kitchen again pretending that they didn't know why

He had screamed then the letters came and Vernon tore them in front of there eyes. On Saturday about 40 letters found there way in

To there house rolled up in eggs in the milk bottles. On Sunday morning uncle Vernon sat down at breakfast looking tired and ill but also

really Happy. No posts on Sundays he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers. No damn letters today- something

came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment 50 or 60 letters came

speeding out of the fireplace like bullets. The dursleys ducked but tulip and Hannah jumped into the air trying to catch one but Vernon

Snatched tulip and Hannah around there waist and chucked them into the hall. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut they could her the letter

still coming. That does it I want you all back her In 10 minutes were going away just pack clothes and some food were going away. NO

ARGUMENTS. He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared to argue. Ten minutes later they were in the car

speeding towards the motorway. They didn't stop to eat or drink or even go to the toilet all day. Uncle Vernon stopped outside a gloomy

Looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley Vernon and petunia shared a room while tulip and Hannah shared a room with twin beds

And damp musty sheets. Tulip and Hannah stayed awake sitting on the window-sill staring down at the lights passing cars and wondering.

When they were eating breakfast the owner of the hotel came over and said ecscuse me but are you Mrs. T potter and Mrs. H potter they

made a grab for there letters but Vernon snatched them the women just stared I'll take them Vernon said following her out of the room. Dad

It's Monday I want to watch the tely I shows on whined Dudley. Monday that reminded Hannah something that tomorrow was her eleventh

birthday and that tulip's birthday would be on the 1st of September. Just then Vernon came back and said found the perfect place come on

There were two rooms on the house on the rock and Vernon and petunia shared a room and tulip and Hannah was on the floor. There was

5 minutes to go there was a creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go.

Maybe the house in privet drive would be so full of letters when they got back that they'd be able to steal one somehow. Three minutes to go

Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumpling

into the sea? What that noise said tulip tiredly I don't know thirty seconds….twenty….ten…nine…eight….seven…six…five…four…three-two-one

BOOM. The whole shack shivered and tulip and Hannah sat bolt upright, they sat staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come

In.

**Chapter #4 the keeper of the  
keys**

BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. Where's the cannon? he said stupidly. There was a crash behind them and uncle Vernon

came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands. Who's there? He shouted I warn you- I'm armed!' there was a pause then

SMASH! The door was hit with such a force that it swung clean off it's hedges and with a deafening crunch landed on the floor. A giant

Man was standing in the door way. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard but you

could make out his eyes glinting like black beetles under the hair. The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just

Brushed the roof. He bent down and picked up the door and put it back into place in the door frame. Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could

Yeh? it's not been an easy journey he strode over to where Dudley sat frozen with fear. Budge up Yeh great lump said the stranger. An

Here's Hannah said the giant last time I saw ya was only a baby. Yeh look like yer mum but ya got blonde hair but Yeh got yer dad's eyes.

Ah and here's young tulip potter said the giant um my name's tulip dursley not potter WHAT DURSLEY! He said angrily at Vernon you didn't

Tell her real name you take her and Hannah in and you call tulip fricken dursley WHAT I'M A POTTER she yelled dumfounded yep yer are

Tulip potter said the giant anyway Hannah happy birthday it's not much but yer I might of sat on it at one point said the giant while he got

something from hi big jacket. Hannah looked at the cake and then she said I'm sorry but who are you? The giant chuckled I'm sorry but I

haven't introduced mi self mi names rubeus hagrid keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts he held out an enormous hand a shook

Hannah's whole arm. His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled up crisp packet he snorted. He bent down in front of the grate they

Couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later there was a roaring fire there. Tulip spoke up and said I'm sorry but

we still don't know who you are. Call me hagrid he said everyone does an like I told Yeh I'm keeper of keys at hogwarts-yeh'll know all about

Hogwarts o'course err –no we don't said tulip. Hagrid looked shocked sorry said Hannah sorry barked hagrid turning to stare at the dursley

Who shrank back into the shadows. It's them who should be sorry knew you weren't getting your letters but I never thought Yeh wouldn't

Know all about Hogwarts fer crying out loud did Yeh never wonder where your parents learnt it all? all what said Hannah and tulip together ALL

WHAT! Hagrid thundered. Now just wait one second he had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The dursleys

Were coward against the wall. Do you mean tar tell me he growled that these girls knows nothing about ANYTHING? Hannah thought this was

Going a bit far he had been to school after all and his marks weren't bad. We know something he said we can you know do math's and stuff

But hagrid simply just waved his hand and said about our world I mean your world my world yer parents world what world hagrid looked as

though he was about to explode DURSLEY! He boomed uncle Vernon who had gone very pale whispered something that sounded like

mimblewimble hagrid stared widely at the girls but Yeh must know how yer mum and dad he said I mean they're famous you're famous what

are mum and dad weren't famous were they? Yeh don't know Yeh don't know Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair fixing Hannah with a

Bewildered stare. You's don't know wat you are? He said finally. Uncle Vernon finally found hi voice stop he commanded stop right there

I forbid you to tell the girls anything! A braver man than Vernon dursley would of quailed under the furious look hagrid now gave him. When

Hagrid spoke every syllable was in rage. You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter dumbledore left fer them? I was there!

I saw dumbledore leave it dursley an you've kept it from them all these years? Kept what from us? Asked tulip STOP I FORBID YOU ! Yelled

Uncle Vernon in panic aunt petunia gave a gasp of horror. Ah go boil yer heads both of Yeh said hagrid Hannah tulip yer witches. There was

A silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. A what gasped Hannah. Witches o'course said hagrid. I reckon

It's about time you read your letters. They took there letter's and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(order of Merlin, first class, grand sorc, chf warlock,

supreme mugwump, international confed. of wizards)

Dear Mrs. Potter we are pleased to inform you the you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list

Of all necessary and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

what does it mean they await are owl? Asked tulip gulping gargorgons that reminds me said hagrid he took a real live owl out of his coat

pocket and a quill and ink and wrote: dear Mr. dumbledore given Hannah and tulip there letters. Taken them to buy there things tomorrow

Weathers horrible. Hope your well

Hagrid

Hagrid rolled up the parchment and gave it to the owl which clamped it in it's beak went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm

Where was I said hagrid there not going said Vernon. Hagrid grunted I'd like to see a great muggle like you stop him he said. A what said

Hannah interested a muggle it's what you call non-magic folk like them. We swore when we took them In we'd put a stop to that rubbish!

Said uncle Vernon we swore we'd stamp it to of them witches indeed you knew said Hannah. Knew of course we knew she would come

Back from that darted school with teacups in her pockets and she'd turn them into rats my family were proud to have a witch in the family

She stopped to draw breath and went on ranting then she met potter and they went of and got there self blown up and we landed with you two. BLOWN UP

You told me they died in a car crash! Said Hannah she was white as a ghost. CAR CRASH! Roared hagrid how could a car crash kill lily and James potter.

THERE NOT GOING TO A FREAK SCHOOL yelled Vernon I am not paying for any of it you can't stop them going then hagrid pointed his umbrella at Dudley

And said pignissh and Dudley got a pig tail and then hagrid said better get some sleep.

**Chapter #5 diagon allHannah and tulip woke up from a tapping noise on the window and then they saw it a large tawny brown owl. Tapping on the window Hannah**

**Got up and opened the window. The owl flew inside dropping the newspaper it had in it's beak and then it started attacking the hagrid coat **

**and tulip yelled hagrid there's an owl…. Pay him said hagrid what! Said Hannah he wants paying for delivering the paper look in the pockets**

**Hannah pulled out a handful of strange looking coins. Give him five little bronze ones Hannah gave the money to the owl and it took of. **

**Hagrid Yawned and stretched and said bet's be of lot's to do today. Um hagrid we don't have any money and you hear them they wont pay **

**for us. Do You really think they wouldn't make an account at gringotts for your money now would ya? Said hagrid gringotts? Asked tulip. Oh **

**Right Gringotts is a bank for wizards and witches. Come on he said Hannah and tulip followed hagrid out of the shack. The boat they used to**

**Get here was still there but there was water in it. Tulip asked hoe did you get here hagrid? I flew. They got into the boat and took of when **

**they Got To the leaky cauldron the bar man said blimey is that Hannah potter and young tulip potter. He hurried along with the rest of the**

**crowd to shake there hands. Then hagrid spoke up come on lot's to do things to buy. Hagrid tapped the bricks and they were in diagon alley **

**When they got to gringotts they went inside there was lots of goblins and they walked to the front counter and hagrid said I'd like to take **

**Some money outta the potters safe sir do they have there keys sir got it said hagrid and he put the key up on the counter and I also got a **

**Letter here from professor dumbledore. it's about you know what in vault seven hundred and thirteen. Very well I will have someone take**

**You down to both vaults. Griphook a little stout goblin came in they rode in a cart to the potters vault and Griphook said only a potter can **

**Open it tulip and Hannah walked forward and the vault doors opened and they were shocked by what it looked like there were piles and**

**Piles of money and some gold and jewelry they ran forward and filled a bag up each they had 50 gallons 20 knuts and 10 sickles' each then**

**They got a ring each. When they went to the next vault there was only a little grubby brown bag and hagrid picked it up and burred it into**

**one of his pockets. They went back to diagon alley and they went to a shop called madam malkins. There was a little old lady and she asked **

**them are you Hogwarts students to they both said yes. They stood on a stool. There was a boy there with pale skin and blonde hair. Hullo**

**Said The boy Hogwarts too? I hope imp in slytherin if I was in hufflepuff I world die Yes said Hannah and tulip. Who's that man he said **

**pointing at hagrid oh that's hagrid said tulip he works at Hogwarts. I think he's brilliant she said do you said the boy why is he with you were **

**are your parents? Hannah heard a cry from next to her and she Hugged tulip and said are parents are dead. oh sorry said the boy. But were **

**they are kind? yes they were. What's your surname anyway then tulip straitened up and said potter why then madam malkins dropped her **

**things and the boy said oh my god fathers going to kill Me he said. Why asked Hannah he said because he doesn't like the potters then before**

**they could retort tor madam malkins said your done. And they left and then tulip asked what are slytherin and hufflepuff? Hagrid said there**

School houses there are four. Everybody says hufflepuff are old duffers but I bet I'm in hufflepuff said tulip then hagrid said better

Hufflepuff Than slytherin there's no a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't slytherin you know was one. Vol-sorry-you-know-who

went to Hogwarts? Yes but years and years ago. They went to flourish and blotts to by there books they bought a cauldron a brass telescope

And a set of scales when they were finished with there school things they went to olliviander's the most famous wand shop there is. They

Walked in good afternoon said a soft voice. Hello said the girls ah yes said the man yes, yes I thought I'd be seeing you to soon Hannah and

Tulip potter you both look so much like you mothers but you have your fathers eyes and messy hair hold out your right arms please then the

Measured there arms and then he went a got lots of wand none of them worked the he want to the back and said curios curios indeed and he

Had two velvet red boxes then he opened it and got two wands out yes thirteen and a half inches yew phoenix feather and dragon heart

String. Tulip got a twelve and a half inches willow phoenix feather and unicorn horn. They paid seven galleons they left and when they got

Out side hagrid was holding two owls and two cats he gave Hannah a owl that was snowy white and tulip a grey one then Hannah's cat was a

Snow white cat and tulip was a black cat they decided to name Hannah's cat snow white and her owl Hedwig and tulip named her's Chocó

And her cat midnight. Hagrid gave them envelopes and said Hogwarts tickets 1st of September kings cross it's all in the ticket. There last

month at the dursleys wasn't fun. On the last day of august she went to speak to the dursleys. We need a lift to kings cross tomorrow to go

To Hogwarts would it be alright if you gave us a lift. He grunted to show that he said yes. Hannah said thank you. They woke at 5 in the

Morning they were excited they got changed and wanted till the other's were awake. They got at the station at 10:00 there was a lady and

she said muggle Hannah and tulip spun around and followed her they stopped and so did the girls and then the women said what's the

Platform Again. Nine and three quarters piped a small girl they all ran into the wall and then to the girls amazement they went straight

through the Wall. Then tulip said ecscuse me. Hullo dear's first time at Hogwarts Ron and Ginny's first time too. Yes but how do you get to

the platform? She said just walk straight into the barrier just don't attracted too much attention. They walked straight through and they had

made it then The red head's came through they walked and they heard a round faced boy say gran I've lost my toad oh Neville she said

Tulip and Hannah pushed there trolleys until they found an empty compartment they put there pets in first then had trouble putting there

Trunks in. want a hand said one of the read head's oh yes please they said oy fred come here and help with the twins help thanks they said

Pushing there hair out of the way of there faces. Whats that they said pointing at there scars blimey they said are you they are aren't you?

What they said Hannah and tulip potter the said oh them I mean yer we are they let to there mum. Hey mum guess what guess who we met

On the train who the potter they said how do you know? Asked them and as the scar. The whistled blew and she said hurry up get on the train

The compartment door slid open and the youngest red heads came in are theses seats taken? No they said are you really the potters? They

Nodded they started talking about Hogwarts then the lunch lady came by and said anything from the trolley dears? He paid 11 sickles and sevenSchool houses there are four. Everybody says hufflepuff are old duffers but I bet I'm in hufflepuff said tulip then hagrid said better

Hufflepuff Than slytherin there's no a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't slytherin you know was one. Vol-sorry-you-know-who

went to Hogwarts? Yes but years and years ago. They went to flourish and blotts to by there books they bought a cauldron a brass telescope

And a set of scales when they were finished with there school things they went to olliviander's the most famous wand shop there is. They

Walked in good afternoon said a soft voice. Hello said the girls ah yes said the man yes, yes I thought I'd be seeing you to soon Hannah and

Knuts. Hannah opened a chocolate frog and read the card. There was a knock on the door and a boy came in and said have you seen a toad?

No but I'll help you look for it said Hannah by guys Hannah got up and left her and the boy walked he said I'm Neville longbottom he held out

His hand and Hannah said Hannah potter nice to meet you and she shook his hand he looked shocked are you really her and was that tulip

back there? Yes she said come on do you want you toad or what? They went to every compartment to look for it they were at the end of the

Train when they walked in on a conversation that they did not want to be near Hannah knocked on the door and slid it open and someone

She did not want to see was in there then she saw Trevor in his hands and said ecscuse me then the boy she met a diagon alley said oh it's

You and he scowled at her Hannah looked at him and smiled and then said have you seen a toad around cause it's my friend Neville's the

Boy said yes and he handed the toad to Hannah then he hugged Hannah and said sorry and the pulled back and went to kiss her but she just

Went WHAM! She had slapped him over the face and said DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO KISS ME AGAIN MALFOY! Then she stormed out of the

compartment and there were people staring at her. Then one of the red head twins came up to her and hugged her and said are you alright

She nodded then went back to her compartment then Ginny said who was yelling and who did malfoy try to kiss then Neville came in and sat

Next to Hannah and hugged her and told them what happened: malfoy had my toad and then he hugged Hannah and then he tried to kiss him

But she slapped him hard over the face then she ran out and fred or George weasley hugged her and the she came back here. Oh are you ok

Hannah she said yes then she hugged Neville and everybody look shocked then she said thanks to him then a girl came in and she said to

Hannah are you ok? Hannah sat up and said yes then the girl sat down next to Ron and said malfoy still has a red mark on his face my names

Hermione granger I'm in first year like you. Then Hannah said I'm Hannah potter and this is my sister tulip this is Neville longbottom Ginny

Weasley and Ron weasley. Then she turned to Neville and whispered in his ear I think your cute then he turned scarlet then Hannah giggled

And Then she turned scarlet also. Then Ron looked at them and smiled and then Neville took Hannah's hand and took her into the hallway

And checked if anybody was looking then when he turned back around she kissed him then they were interrupted by Hermione and the rest

Of there friends sniggering then they pulled away and turned red as the weasley hair then Hermione said well we have five minutes till

Were there so we better get changed so they went in the compartment and put there uniform over there clothes then sat down and then

Snow white went onto Hannah's lap and then went to Neville and looked at him then started purring and then she licked his hand and Hannah

Laughed and said I think she likes you then he got up put snow white on Hannah's lap and said he was going to put his uniform on and go put

Trevor away. They all said bye and Neville left when Neville got back to his compartment his friends Seamus Finnegan and dean Thomas

Dean jumped up and said where were you we thought you were dead he took Trevor and put him away and Neville turned red and said I have

A girlfriend the Seamus jumped and said no way who Neville turned redder and muttered Hannah potter then they said who Neville said

Hannah potter Seamus goes no way seriously Neville said yes. Dean spayed is that the person who killed you know who? Neville said yesThere was a knock on the door and dean opened it and Hannah was there she smiled at Neville and said were almost there she turned around

To leave but Neville grabbed her and kissed her on the lip they forgot about the people in the compartment till Seamus laughed then they

broke the kiss and then Seamus put out his hand and said you must be Hannah potter my name is Seamus Finnegan and this is dean Thomas.

Hello and she shook hi hand and said to Neville I better go before they think I'm dead or malfoy comes she said with a frown anyway bye

Then dean said what does she mean before malfoy comes Neville said oh right she was helping me find Trevor then we met Draco malfoy and

He hugged her and gave me my toad then he tried to kiss her so she slapped him across the face then we went to her compartment and she

Said I was cute and then we were out in the hallway and she kissed me. Listen the speakers said please leave your things in the

Compartments they will be taken separately. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny dark platform. Hannah

shivered in the cold night air. Neville saw that and he pulled her into a half hug. Then a lamp came bobbing over there heads tulip and

Hannah heard a familiar voice firs years firs years over hear alright there you two hagrid Hannah and tulip came running up to him and gave

Him a big hug. Hagrid chuckled come on follow me. Neville kept slipping but Hannah always caught him in time. Ok 11 to a boat each ok

Hannah and Neville, Seamus, tulip, dean, Ron, Ginny than to there annoyance malfoy, pansy, Crabbe and goyle took the left over seats than

Pansy sat between Neville and Hannah then she pushed Hannah into the water Neville screamed HANNAH they all screamed beside malfoy and

His Friends then Hannah got pushed out of the water and back into the boat then she turned to pansy and yelled DON'T DO THAT TO ME

AGAIN OR I WON'T BE THE ONE TO GET NEEDING TO GET PUSHED OUT OF THE WATER BY A GIANT SQUID! Pansy moved over to malfoy and

tulip Got up and sat next to her and Neville pulled her into a hug. Then malfoy said oh look here we got are self a love match. They got out

of the Boats they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front doors. Everyone here hagrid raised his hand and

knocked the door 3 times on the castle door.

**chapter #6 The sorting hat**

**The door swung open at once. A tall black haired witch in emerald-green robes there. She had a very stern face and she looked as though**

**She was someone you wouldn't want to mess with. The first years professor McGonagall said hagrid. Thank you hagrid I will take them from **

**Here They followed her through the entrance hall to a empty chamber at the end of the hall. Welcome to Hogwarts she said there are four**

**Houses they are called Gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, slytherin. Each house has it's own history. I will give you a moment to smarten up **

**Oh dear lord why are you wet um Mrs. ? She said Hannah said because pansy Parkinson thought it would be funny to push me into the lake my**

**Name is Hannah potter then professor McGonagall said oh here let me help you. She whipped out her wand and dried Hannah. Hannah Said**

**thank you. The sorting ceremony's about to begin form a line now said professor McGonagall. They all walked into the great hall tulip in **

**front With Hannah behind her and Neville behind Hannah while Hannah and Neville holding hands they walked on. The whole hall was looking **

**at the Patched hat that professor McGonagall. Then the hat twitched near opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing. When it **

**finished it's Song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. When I call your name you will put on the hat and**

**Sit on stool to be sorted she said. HANNAH ABBOTT she stumbled out of the line and then put the hat on and sat down and the hat said**

**HUFFLEPUFF then McGonagall said SUSAN BONES HUFFLEPUFF shouted the hat again TERRY BOOT RAVENLAW, MANDY BROCKLEHURST **

**RAVENCLAW , LAVENDER BROWN GRYFFINDOR, MILLICENT BULSTRODE SLYTHERIN, JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY HUFFLEPUFF, SEAMUS FINNIGAN **

**GRYFFINDORHERMIONE GRANGER GRYFFINDOR, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM Neville walked forward but tripped Hannah caught him again and said **

**good luck He nodded then walked up and put the hat on then GRYFFINDOR Hannah clapped TULIP POTTER the hall went silent then **

**GRYFFINDOR Then finally HANNAH POTTER Hannah walked up she could see all her friends looking at her she sat down and put the hat on: **

**hmmm difficult Very difficult plenty of courage were shall I put you a whole minute passed until it said GRYFFINDOR the Gryffindor table **

**burst into applause then fed and George said we got the potters we got the potters she sat down next to Neville he grabbed her hand and **

**squeezed it. Ron and Ginny joined them soon. Malfoy walked up and picked up Hannah and tulips drinks then put them back down the **

**Gryffindor looked angry then Hannah said get lost you malfoy. Malfoy walked back to his table smiling then Hannah drunk some of her **

**pumpkin juice then she dropped The goblet and fell of the seat and onto the floor. Tulip looked up to the staff table they hadn't noticed yet **

**but a teacher with a purple Turban had and he was smiling then he looked at tulip. tulip's scar stung for a second then she said if anybody**

**hadn't noticed yet but MY SISTER JUST COLAPSED she yelled then everybody looked at her she turned and bent over Hannah and checked her**

**pulse then everybody saw Her and the teachers ran to her and then madam pomfrey took out her wand and a stretcher came out of know **

**where and took her out of the Great hall. Tulip sat back down and then looked back up to the strange teacher and he looked back and he **

**started walking down to Hannah And then he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear very nice but I wish it had gotten both of **

**you and she turned white as ghost then she clutched her scar and nearly Screamed from the pain but instead she took his hand and pushed **

**his hand of her shoulder and he let out a scream and everybody looked at him then at Her she said it **

**wasn't her than he said it wasn't her then walked back to the staff table and at down. Dumbledore stood**

**up and said off you trot. The Gryffindor first years followed Percy out of the great hall and up the marble**

**staircase. At the end of the 7****th**** floor hung a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink Silk dress. Password ? Said **

**the fat lady caput draconis Percy said. Tulip went up to her dorm and opened the door and she let out a**

**scream the girls ran up and so did Penelope Clearwater the girl prefect when they got in side there was **

**the whole room turned green and Penelope waved her wand but the colour didn't go. Tulip said I Have a **

**idea she said DOBBY ''CRACK'' yes mistrrrr tunie tulip smiled and said dobby can you please change the**

**rooms back then you can go back to the kitchens. Dobby Gave her a evil smile and said yes mistress tunie**

**with crack of his fingers the colour was back to normal and then he ran up stairs and tulip just figured**

**out what he said and said dobby how many times do I have to say call me tulip. She heard a chuckle then tulip got in bed and she **

**Thought she must have eaten to much because she had a very strange dream. she was wearing that strange teachers turban it kept**

**Telling her that she and Hannah had to transfer to slytherin it was there destiny but tulip kept telling it she didn't want to. Then **

**It all disappeared and there was a high pitched cold laughter then a burst of green light and she woke up sweating and shaking she fell**

**Asleep again. She got out of bed in the morning and got into her uniform and ran down stairs she waited for the rest of her friends to **

**Come then they set of towards the great hall when they got down there tulip sat next to Seamus and she saw him looking at her when**

**She would face him he would look away and blush. She sighed and grabbed his hand she saw him jump and people looked at him and he **

**Was blushing he looked down at his plate then Neville said what's got you tuning into a rose Seamus? He looked at tulip and blushed **

**Harder. Neville looked at tulip and saw her smiling and trying to keep in the laughter Neville said oh and smiled then he looked under **

**the table and saw tulip holding her hand and he started laughing and then some of the gryffindor's looked under the table and saw **

**them holding hands. And they started laughing. Now tulip was blushing they got there schedules. Tulip said we have transfiguration, **

**Charms, lunch and herbology and potions. They walked into transfiguration and when they sat down professor McGonagall said**

**Anyone messing around in my classroom will leave and not come back you have been warned. She changed her desk into a pig and back**

**again they had to change a match into a needle. By the end of class only Hermione granger and tulip did it. They had gotten through**

**most of he day but they found out that Neville was the best at herbology. And tulip found out in potions that she was not hated or **

**Favored but in-between she walked into the dungeons potions corridor and sat near the middle there was a teacher named professor**

**Snape. Snape said potions is a class about he looked around the class and said does anybody know what it's about only tulip and Hermione grangers hands were up he sighed and picked tulip and she said not looking up potions is about how you make **

Cures and poisons. Snape said yes and said but can you look at me and say that he walked over to his table and picked up his wand and tulip

Looked up and said it again when Snape turned around and looked at tulip he dropped hi things and stood there in shock with his mouth open

Slightly everybody was looking at Snape and tulip. Tulip looked down and he said are you lily potters daughter? Tulip nodded and Snape

Turned around and picked his things up and he waved his wand and said in a cracking voice everybody make the draught of the living death

He turned around and people where still looking at him then he said WORK they all got there things and then Snape said I will be back in 1

Hour you better have finished by then tulip sat there and before he left she saw a tear fall to the floor and tulip said do you think he was in

Love with my mum and a girl named lavender brown said what makes you say that? Tulip said the way he was looking at me everybody says

I look like her and also he was crying she pointed at the tear malfoy snorted and said of course he loved her they new each other since they

Were ten but in sixth year Snape called her a mudblood and they weren't friends anymore and Snape begged you-know-who to not kill her

But he did anyway. Everybody looked at malfoy with shocked faces and he said I saw it in his pensive. Then they all did there work and they

Finished the day and tulip and her friends went to see Hannah and tulip said to the rest go ahead but Seamus can I talk to you? He nodded

And they went ahead and Seamus said what's wrong? Tulip said nothing and smiled then she kissed him Seamus deepened there kiss and they

Broke away when they heard voices then Seamus grabbed her hand and pulled her to the hospital wing and then Hannah saw them holding

Hands and smiled they both blushed and walked up and Hannah hugged her and whispered in her ear professor quirill saw you and when he

Touched me my scar really hurt hannah nodded

SORRY GUYS IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH IT I HAVE TO DO IT A NOTHER TIME AND THE SECONED HALF WILL BE CALLED HANNAH LILY ROXANNE

POTTER AND TULIP LILY ROSELLA POTTER AND THE PHILOSPHERS STONE 2#


End file.
